


Royalty returned

by rabiddog



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Kageyama Tobio Angst, Kageyama Tobio Needs a Hug, Kidnapping, King Kageyama Tobio, King Oikawa Tooru, M/M, Oikawa Tooru Being an Asshole, Oikawa Tooru is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabiddog/pseuds/rabiddog
Summary: King Oikawa would get his little Queen back no matter what the cost. He'd do anything to get Kageyama back within his clutches.“Oh?” The Great King smirked a curious smirk, tilting his head a little to the side and consequently letting a bejeweled crown slide lazily across his silky-soft, hazel locks. “What kind of news, my dear?”“Ah, well... it appears that the old King Tobio has been captured, as you requested, Your Majesty.”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio (implied), Iwaizumi Hajime & Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 35
Kudos: 257





	1. Chapter 1

Oikawa, draped in the finest jewels and silks known to man, crossed one long, long leg over another and shot the messenger kneeling at his feet a dirty look. His deep, maroon eyes were narrowed dangerously, a scoff ready at his lips as he offered a small nod, indicating for the boy to get up and speak to him. He didn’t like waiting; that much was known around the lands. 

“Go on then.” He cooed, letting a tapered, soft and bare, foot glide up against the messenger’s side; his toes were painted a shimmering, almost enchanting shade of lilac-gold, and his ankles were tied neatly with delicate pearls. 

The messenger, a boy, frail as anything with shaking hands and petrified eyes, nodded. He cleared his throat a little, trying not to wince at the gentle foot rubbing almost tauntingly against his side. “Ah, my Good Liege, there’s been news from the spies in Karasuno-” there was a skittish pause, and he gripped his bag with a far tighter grip as Oikawa straightened considerably. 

“Oh?” The Great King smirked a curious smirk, tilting his head a little to the side and consequently letting a bejeweled crown slide lazily across his silky-soft, hazel locks. “What kind of news, my dear?” 

There was a slight coo to the sultry drawl of Oikawa’s voice – just the sound of it sent a handful of nervous shivers running down the poor messenger’s back. 

“Ah, well... it appears that the old King Tobio has been captured, as you requested, Your Majesty.” The messenger admitted, ducking his head again practically as soon as the words had left his trembling, cracked lips. A cold sense of fear and dread was rolling off of his thin, ragged form in waves, almost smothering the jeweled throne room in its entirety. 

Oikawa’s eyes widened, first with curiosity and then pure, unbridled glee. “Oh, this is brilliant!” He exclaimed, dramatically throwing himself upwards and clapping dainty hands together in an expressive show of affection and excitement. “I’ll finally be getting my little toy back! Iwaizumi, be a dear, would you and start setting up a banquet for me, alright?” He shot a grin towards his most trusted guard before sauntering down from his rather magnificent throne. 

There was a pause in his movements, the sound of his heels against marble going silent. “Oh, and off with his head, alright?” The King nodded towards the shaking, almost prone, messenger whose eyes widened at the recently delivered order. 

With a flurry of desperate movements, the boy pushed himself up, letting out a pathetic cry. “My King, please-” 

Oikawa didn’t bother to hear his pleas and irritating begging, instead letting the grand set of doors slam shut behind him as he sashayed out of his glistening throne room. He was far too excited to let a bothersome, whining messenger boy try to beg for his pitiful life. Kageyama was coming home to him! How perfect~ 

  
It had been three long years since Kageyama had seemingly disappeared off of the face of the Earth, and just two and a half since Oikawa had found out where exactly he’d been hiding away, but now he was coming home again? It was fabulous news! 

See, despite everything that Tooru had granted upon Tobio’s cloaked shoulders, the boy had wanted something else. Something different. Something that wasn’t stuck within the towering walls of the Kingdom of Aoba Johsai. Oikawa obviously hadn’t allowed it when the boy had come to him with the idea of leaving - much preferring to keep his sweet and little Queen locked up in the walls of his castle (away from the prying, beady eyes of the feral creatures roaming the land surrounding them.) 

Kageyama had accepted at first, with a bowed head and a defeated gaze. Oikawa had assumed that that would be the last of it entirely. 

Perhaps he should have been more careful with making sure Kageyama knew his place, however. 

Just a few days after their heavily one-sided conversation, Kageyama had disappeared entirely, having managed to narrowly escape Oikawa’s vicious clutches at the ripe age of sixteen. With practiced haste, he’d snuck from the King’s grand bedroom in the middle of the night – dodging servants and evading even the smartest of Oikawa’s guards. 

Oikawa had been lost, furious at first, when he’d woke up alone with no sign of Tobio; red-hot, scalding anger and fury running deep through his veins. He’d jumped right into a hearty battle of finding his lost lover almost immediately. Tooru destroyed countless towns and cities in search of his partner and his overpowering fury, wanting nothing more than just to find the younger man and drag him home, even if it was with Kageyama kicking and screaming. 

And then, out of the blue, whispers of a new King of Karasuno rising from the concrete, had begun to drift around, whispering words of a tyrannical King who ruled with an iron fist and an unforgiving rule. 

Oikawa had immediately known that it was his Tobio. Of course, to be certain, he’d sent certified spies into the Kingdom itself to make sure his suspicions truly were correct (though he doubted he even had the ability to be wrong about something). Alas, it was his little Queen, all grown up and ruling his own Kingdom. How exactly he’d managed to take control of a fallen-power house like Karasuno had honestly baffled Oikawa, but he didn’t like to think too much on it. 

But then again... surely Kageyama hadn’t found somebody new, right? His own Queen, perhaps? 

Just the preposterous idea of Tobio being able to detach himself from Tooru in such a way left The Grand King more than a little miffed, almost furious at the prospect. (He was even more enraged when tales of an orange-haired ball of sunshine who had managed to warm the ice around King Tobio’s heart began to rise.) 

Oikawa had been patient, however. He hadn’t rushed into a battle head-first, demanding that he was returned his Queen; no, he waited. He waited until Kageyama was comfortable enough with walking around by himself and waited until that little spit-fire of orange would back away from _his_ Tobio. 

It had taken months and months of practiced longing and waiting, but now the time was finally here. His spies had done their job correctly, gotten the information they needed to make a move, and finally managed to reclaim his fallen Queen. Oh, Oikawa just couldn’t wait to bring his sweet, sweet Tobio home! 

He’d just missed him so much, you see? Missed his body, missed his mind, missed him as a whole. Tooru really, really hated waking up alone on silken sheets. He almost hated it as much as he despised disobedience within his servant ranks. 

All was well now, though, right? He would have his Tobio back within his arms soon enough, and life couldn’t possibly be better. Oikawa truly felt as if he was on cloud nine. He was just so, so excited!

* * *

Kageyama, on the other hand, wasn’t excited in the slightest. He was furious, brimming with a fit of unbridled, scorching anger that he couldn’t tame - couldn’t even begin to simmer down. 

The very moment that a heavily-scented sack had been secured around his pale, confused face, he knew that it just must be Oikawa who had ultimately found him. Who else would attempt to kidnap the Great King Kageyama, ruler over the new powerhouse that was the Kingdom of Karasuno, and proclaimed ‘Tyrannical King’? Nobody. Only Oikawa, with his reckless, uncaring behavior and terribly-massive ego, would dare make a move so bold. In broad daylight, as well! 

Who else would dare even begin to pull off such a heedless act? 

Kageyama gave a little groan as he came to in a moving carriage. The sack was gone, was his first thought upon waking, and then... oh. His hands were tied neatly behind his back, pressed together with some sort of soft material (typical of Oikawa to dislike using a rope on his kidnap victims.) 

Tobio blinked a little, desperately wishing he could rub the sleep from his eyes as he straightened from his slumped position. He was still in the traditional Karasuno dress-wear, at least. A small, small part of him was surprised that he hadn’t been changed in his sleep into something more ‘appropriate’ for Oikawa’s taste. 

(Kageyama had no doubts that he would be changing into something else upon arriving at The Grand King’s castle.) 

His gaze shifted slightly around the moving compartment, taking in the intricate, golden detail lining the inner area with such a delicacy that only Aoba Johsai was capable of. It was beautiful; there was no denying that, but if you looked a little further, looked past the shimmering colors and misleadingly soft hues, you’d notice the dark past behind the great Kingdom. 

Oikawa, for all that he’s worth, was a cruel, cruel king. He was cunningly beautiful and had tremendous amounts of talent stored all throughout his lithe body, even within his pinky toe. 

It was no surprise that the Kingdom thrived under his lead and command, but they also shriveled. They were terrified of him, with his narrowed eyes and deceivingly sweet smiles. Kageyama knew well enough that he never meant well if he was excited about something. Oikawa was truly more than just a pretty face, and Tobio knew that he needed to get out of the carriage and _soon,_ or he would be wholly screwed- 

As if hearing his inner turmoil and reckless thoughts, the moving vehicle came to an abrupt, somewhat hasty stop, almost sending Kageyama jolting into the side with a flurry of desperate movements. 

He had just about caught himself with still-tied hands as the side door swung open, revealing an incredibly familiar dark-haired knight. 

Kageyama swallowed. 

“King Kageyama Tobio,” Iwaizumi greeted with a slight bow, out of both respects for the King and remembrance of the friend he’d lost years ago, only to have been forcefully returned to them. “King Oikawa is waiting for you within the castle; I have been asked to escort you.” 

Tobio didn’t really have much of a choice but to obey, did he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CC: [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/rabiddogs)  
> Twitter: [Wilbyz](https://twitter.com/wiIbyz)


	2. Chapter 2

King Oikawa's castle hadn't changed a single bit since Kageyama had last stepped foot inside of it. Tall, empowering walls towered over him as he edged further into the grand expanse, the entire scenery offering unique stones bejeweled in the finest of golds and glorious, delicately-crafted tapestries adorning them. 

Oikawa had always been one for the theatrics and the 'finer-things' in life and had shown it extensively through the way he decorated. Or, to be more accurate, had others decorate. 

As great as the King was, he certainly wasn't somebody whoever wanted to raise a finger in aid of anyone but himself (and maybe Kageyama, though the raven-head hated to admit it.) Tooru absolutely hated other people, especially if they were weak. He had no interest in listening to those below him, and there wasn't really anyone above him that he would ever have to listen to. 

In Oikawa's eyes, he was on top of the world, and that was greatly shown in the way his castle appeared. Even on the outside, the magnificent beauty of it could be seen from miles away. 

Kageyama gave a short breath as he stepped over the carpeted floor, his hands shifting nervously at his sides. Iwaizumi had, thankfully, untied him just moments before he'd been forced into entering, and Tobio couldn't be more grateful and angrier all at once. 

They'd only untied him because they knew that he had no escape anymore, and that was what really pushed at Kageyama's buttons. If Oikawa truly believed that he'd be able to leave once more, then Tobio would have been thrown straight into his quarters, with the doors and windows locked and guards stationed _everywhere._

That, quite clearly, wasn't the case, however. 

Tobio had pretty much been left to his own accord, though he was sure that there would be people watching him from different, hidden areas around the grand castle. 

Iwaizumi had told him that he simply needed to head towards the banquet hall and that Oikawa was waiting for him. He hadn't told him he needed to be hasty or anything like that, but Kageyama already knew that he shouldn't leave the King waiting. Tobio had been forced into dealing with Oikawa's impatience on more than one occasion, and the aftermath had never been fun for anyone involved. 

Well, nothing involving Oikawa was fun, usually. The somewhat eccentric male had a specific way of making people... scared. It was unnerving and something that Tobio had wished he'd never have to see again. 

A sigh bubbled over the raven-head's lips, his hands shaking (though he'd deny it till his death), as he began to push open a heavy set of oak doors. They were taller than him by quite a lot, but Kageyama had gotten a lot stronger than the way he'd used to be. Oikawa had initially had to open each entry in the castle for him, but that was something that had changed, amongst other things. 

"Ah! Tobio, my sweet angel. I see you've returned to me!" 

Oikawa's voice, as high and joyful as ever, drifted throughout the banquet hall, carrying over steaming trays of food and gliding into Tobio's sensitive eardrums. Just the mere sound of it was as sweet as honey, but Kageyama knew better. He wasn't naïve enough to believe that Tooru was even remotely in a good mood. 

(Kageyama could practically see the waves of anger and frustration rolling from Oikawa's shimmering body.) 

"My king." Tobio finally sighed, ducking his tired body into a low bow. He was unsure of how Tooru wanted him to act and went with the most formal approach. 

Oikawa clapped a little, straightening in his bejeweled seat, the silks adorning his glistened, tan skin draping delicately over the softened armrests. "Always so polite, weren't you, sweetheart?" He asked curiously, a slight tilt to his head as he observed the younger. 

Tooru was pleased- pleased that he finally had his Queen back, pleased that everything was shifting into place after so long. But he was also angry- angry that the whole ordeal had taken so, so long. 

"Why don't you come a little closer?" The Grand King questioned, letting a manicured finger drift upwards and twitch slightly, gesturing for Tobio to come towards him. He was itching to get his hands on the raven-head. "Aren't you hungry after such a long, tiresome trip? Oh, I do hope the carriage ride wasn't too bumpy. I did tell them to be gentle with you, after all!" 

Kageyama swallowed, taking a few steps forwards. "Ah, I'm fine, thank you, My King." He replied, pushing away the burning hatred that was urging him to grab the wine and throw it towards the older man. Tobio was almost certain that he'd never get away with it. 

"That's good, that's good, I'd hate to see you hurt, after all. You know that, don't you?" 

Tobio nodded as he took a seat next to Oikawa's seating. Surprisingly, Tooru had never actually hurt Kageyama, at least not intentionally. He was a cunning, evil sort of King, that was for sure, but he wasn't abusive. He didn't actively hurt people, and he hadn't ever injured Kageyama in such a way that would leave some sort of scarring. 

Oikawa's hand drifted over towards Kageyama's thigh, his cold rings digging in through the thin material of Tobio's pants. 

"I've really missed you, you know, Tobio," Tooru admitted, his gaze, for most likely the first time in his life, showing a sincerity that wasn't hiding anything behind it. 

Tobio stared, unable to draw himself away from the other man no matter how much he wanted to. No matter how much his body was screaming at him to move. "Really?" He finally asked, his throat feeling dryer than it ever had before. 

Oikawa nodded, a soft smirk pulling at his lips. "I was truly angry at first, sweetheart. Angry at you for leaving, at myself for letting you go, angry at the world, if I'm honest. But it's alright now, isn't it? You're back! And you're not going anywhere, are you?" 

Kageyama swallowed, sweat pooling on his hairline as he shifted anxiously. What was he supposed to say to him? No? Oikawa wouldn't hesitate to throw a tantrum if that was his response. 

"I have- I have people I need to look after, My King. I just can't leave them, can I?" 

Tooru's plucked brows raised considerably, his pale face twitching slightly as he sighed. "They don't need you anymore. I'm sure somebody else can look after them, can't they?" He asked, moving his thin hand up to wrap around Tobio's shaped waist gently. 

Kageyama couldn't leave them. He just couldn't. It would be crazy to abandon a whole Kingdom just because of a crazy stalker of a King, right? Though... did he have any other choice? 

"You won't even let me visit them, Tooru? Please?" Tobio whispered. 

  
"Oh, Tobio." Oikawa chuckled, pulling Kageyama just a little closer to him. 

"You're never going to step foot outside again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CC: [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/rabiddogs)  
> Twitter: [Wilbyz](https://twitter.com/wiIbyz)


End file.
